Death by Friendship
by TOD Adrian style
Summary: What if that moment in Spirit Bound Lissa pushed Rose into a Strigoi? please read and review  Written at 12:50 in 4 minutes Will be re-written in the not so near future
1. Chapter 1

Well I've been thinking what if Lissa killed Rose in that one moment in spirit bound

Disclaimer: we do not own vampire academy

LPOV

All I needed to do was push her out of the way. Doesn't sound hard does it. But I didn't want to push her because I was scared but Rose has done so much for me. If I could do this one thing for her- my thoughts cut of as I -amazingly- made Rose stumble. Straight into A Strigoi. He didn't waste his time like Dimitri did. The second he got in range he snapped her neck.

RPOV

I was so close I could finally kill Dimitri and move on with Adrian. I had my stake right in the fabric of his shirt. Then some one shoved me. Straight into a Strigoi. There was no games he reached for my neck and snapped it. I can feel a sensation not quite like diving into a pool but so similar the dead were everywhere again and there was Mason and Andre with the Darkness behind them. I wasn't going to let Lissa use Spirit to bring me back. I ran but couldn't it was the pool feeling all over again. Ever tried to run in a pool. Dang near impossible. But I eventually reached it what felt like for ever for me was two seconds for them. I was going to Rest in Peace.

**Should I follow up?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: we do not own

I ran but couldn't it was the pool feeling all over again. Ever tried to run in a pool. Dang near impossible. But I eventually reached it what felt like for ever for me was two seconds for them. I was going to Rest in Peace.

Lpov

_I heard a sickening crack then it felt as if I lost my entire left side. Like I would never be hole again I looked up in time to see the light leave Rose's eyes. This wasn't happening. I heard a low wailing sound and wondered dimly where it came from_. It steadily grew in pitch and volume soon becoming a banshee like shriek. _I lost focus in the world and all I could see was the eyes of my best friend._ She lunged out to heal her but it was too late. She saw a brief flickering to her right and there was a washed out copy of _Rose and beside her it was- Oh gosh Andre and Mason. She really wished someone would make that shrieking stop. Then she could focus on waking up. Because she couldn't be alive not if Rose wasn't. Rose was always there. No matter what._ Then suddenly like the lights flickered and she couldn't be sure if it was because she blinked. One minute Rose was there the next she was not. She suddenly felt an intense heat flare behind her and looked just in time to see Dimitri Barbequed.

RPOV

I was leaving but when I tried to go through the portal I only got through for two seconds before I was pulled out. Dang I was gonna ding dong ditch death come back to life tell Lissa and live like this never happened. Obviously Someone had other plans. I opened my mouth and it was like breathing in hairspray. She tried to make a sound but didn't even manage a squeak. "_**We don't need voices here."**_

Well you can imagine my reaction. I turned around ready to fight and came face to face with Andre.

She mouthed the words but he just stared blankly. So much for ringing deaths doorbell.__


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer do not own vampire academy

CPOV

All we needed was Rose to be caught off guard. We waited as she became more and more focused as it went on. Then when I was sure it would catch her off guard I told Lissa to move. She went shove Rose away from Dimitri and that is when it occurred to me to look where she was going. I watched as Rose stumbled into a Strigoi that was just intent on the blood lust. Unlike Dimitri who was in it for revenge. Have you ever watched someones neck get snapped. It was kind of interesting in a Dark and Twisted way. Lissa was now on the ground shrieking her head off. Seriously i'm wondering why she hasn't blown up with the pressure a scream like that needs. I saw Dimitri move just before started the full on shriek. I lit him up like a barbeque. She turned and stared at nothing almost nothing. It was a faraway gaze that was a little more than slightly unsettling.

**Now this is where decision time comes in.**

**Should I make an epic adventure of Rose in the life after or**

**Should I make her stick around and see what everyone has to say**

**or revive her in a different way?**


	4. Chapter 4

I'mm just going to finish this story up with Rose being revived and yelling at Lissa if I get 20 reviews saying they want the other choice then I will post aseparatee story

"**You don't belong dead Rose, you belong in the world of the living." "Well I am dead." "Not any more." **Then a swirling cloaked figure came out of the vortex and grabbed her shoulder. Time flew by she watched as Lissa kept trying to revive her in super fast motion. She watched as it took 9 guardians to get her away from my corpse. _I'll have to congratulate her later that kick was perfect. _She watched as her body was put in a body sack and dragged away roughly. Suddenly we are at a funeral service and I'm in black and alive. I'm wearing one of those veils that cover your face and nobody recognized me. I walked up to the casket and saw who was in there and nearly screamed. In there was me. This has officially gone to crazy island.

The funeral sped by and she was trying to make a decision. Reveal herself or not finally just before she was put in the grave she stood up at the podium to reveal who she was. Gasps went across the room and suddenly she was in her old body.

**This story is kinda going down hill I have to re-plan and reconsider.**


	5. Chapter 5

So I'm going to cheat this and just make a ending and hope for no very mean flames. If I lose inspiration for my other stories I will come back and rewrite it.

She flipped open the casket and was restrained by major guardian numbers. Like in the 25+ numbers.

She calmly asked if Lissa could come over there and speak for a moment. Lissa rushed up and got yelled at by Rose. Later that year Rose and Adrian get married and have 7 kids. Adrian wants more but Rose is not going to let that happen. It happens anyway making the numbers 9. They are all boys and 2 girls. Anyone can have this story if they want it.


End file.
